Dragon
by Dis Uzbadnatha
Summary: Porque todos, tarde o temprano, tenemos que enfrentarnos a nuestros propios dragones. #Reto 1: Por una muerte digna para Fili. Del foro Aquelarre (libre de Slash)


**Disclaimer:** Salvo la historia, los personajes pertenecen a Tolkien.

 **Este fic participa en el primer reto del foro de Aquelarre (libre de Slash)**

 **_"Por una muerte digna para Fili"_**

El rey paseaba por la balconada principal de Erebor, mirando al horizonte con rostro más que serio.

Esperaba noticias y esperaba que no fueran las que sospechaba. Rezaba a Mahal, y eso que los enanos no rezaban, de que no fuera así.

Durante los últimos meses habían estado llegando rumores, cada vez más preocupantes, de una oscuridad creciente en el sur y de movimientos de tropas en el norte… Si a eso se le añadía que hacía tiempo que no tenían noticias, ni de los reinos de Moria ni de Ered Luin…

Los ojos del rey se elevaron al cielo una vez más, buscando. Hacia una semana que había enviado a Carc, hijo de Roac al norte, ya debería estar de vuelta.

Como si este pensamiento hubiera convocado al animal, un punto negro se acercó volando velozmente a la montaña, posándose cerca del rey y comunicando todo lo que sus agudos ojos habían visto.

Confirmando las peores sospechas del rey bajo la montaña.

\- ¡Dad la alarma!- Ordeno a uno de sus guardias mientras se internaba en la montaña.- Colocad más vigías en la montaña y en la Colina del Cuervo. Enviar mensajes a las Colinas de Hierro y al Reino del Bosque de que un ejército de hombres del norte y orcos viene hacia aquí… En cuanto llegue el señor de Dale, que se reúna conmigo en mi despacho. Que vengan todos a mi despacho.

El guardia se apresuró a cumplir las órdenes mientras, el rey en su despacho, iba directamente a la sala de reuniones y desplegaba un par de mapas de la zona, y uno más detallado del valle, la montaña y la ciudad.

Los primeros en llegar, como siempre, fueron Kili y Dwalin.

\- ¿Que pasa chico?

La pregunta hizo que sonriera un poco. Podía ser un rey de casi 150 años, pero para Dwalin, seguía siendo su "chico"

Hizo un pequeño resumen antes de que llegaran el resto del consejo y Brand. En menos de una hora, tenían ultimados los detalles de una estrategia que llevaban semanas planeando en previsión a los rumores y que Fili, rey de Erebor, y todos los presentes, hubieran preferido no tener que llevar a cabo.

Aquella misma noche, la ciudad de Dale había quedado desierta. Todos sus habitantes tenían refugio en la montaña y, a pesar de los miles de nuevos habitantes, Erebor estaba extrañamente silenciosa aquella madrugada.

Kili lo sabía bien, eran muchas las noches que había recorrido la ciudad a aquellas horas para salir de caza. Pero aquella noche, la recorría por un motivo distinto… Quería ver las estrellas una última vez.

\- Deberías estar durmiendo, nadad.- Fili se acercó a él sonriendo y Kili respondió con una propia.

\- Y tú no deberías abandonar tu lecho esta noche.

\- Ella sabe que, como rey, tengo muchas obligaciones.

\- Eso mañana. Esta noche, solo eres un enano con una sola obligación. Tu familia.

\- Tú eres parte de mi familia.

\- Pero ya tendrás mi compañía mañana. Tu esposa necesita de tu compañía esta noche.

Fili se quedó mirando a su hermano fijamente un momento.

\- Pasas demasiado tiempo con Dwalin.

Kili levanto las cejas sorprendido, no esperaba esa respuesta, de ponto los dos rompieron a reír con ganas, liberándose de la tensión del momento.

\- La guardia creerá que su rey se ha vuelto loco…

\- La guardia sabe que eres una mala influencia, sobre todo para el rey y su familia.

-¿En serio?- Sonrió de medio lado.- No entiendo como no llevo años encerrado en el calabozo más profundo.

\- Podría ordenarlo ahora mismo…

\- Nah! Me necesitas para la batalla.

Los dos se pusieron serios de nuevo mirando al horizonte, durante un rato ninguno dijo nada, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

\- Kili. Sé que no hace falta que lo diga pero… Si algo me ocurriera mañana…

\- No va a pasarte nada Fili. Dwalin y yo estaremos protegiendo a nuestro rey, como siempre hemos hecho…

\- Lo sé, pero si algo me pasara... Quiero que te ocupes de los niños, como tío Thorin se ocupó de nosotros…

Kili miro fijamente a su hermano a los ojos y finalmente asintió.

\- Tienes razón, no hace falta que lo digas, pero… tienes mi palabra.- Se llevó la mano al corazón.- Te juro por Mahal que cuidare a tu familia como si fuera la mía propia… Como he hecho hasta el día de hoy.

\- Te lo agradezco hermano.

Los dos se fundieron en un abrazo como hacía tiempo que no se daban. Tras separarse, continuaron hablando de mil temas, recordando viejos tiempos e historias. Poco después Brand y Dwalin se unieron a ellos, pues tampoco podían dormir y la conversación derivo a la estrategia y colocación de las tropas en el valle.

Fili sabía que aquella batalla seria aun peor que la que habían librado 60 años antes a las puertas de Erebor, pues esta vez, hombres y enanos estaban solos.

El silencio en el valle era tal que, el ejército situado ante las puertas de la ciudad enana pudieron escuchar claramente como el ejército enemigo se acercaba.

Los dos reyes se encontraban al frente de todos, de pie, como un soldado más, adelantados unos metros para poder hablar sin que nadie los escuchara. Solo que, de momento, no hablaban, solo miraban como el enemigo avanzaba…

-¿Recuerdas cuando eras niño y tu abuelo y mi tío te contaban la historia de cómo el dragón había tomado Erebor?

El humano miro extrañado al enano que seguía mirando al frente, pero finalmente asintió.- Si, lo recuerdo…

\- Me temo que este es nuestro dragón amigo.- Le miro.- Ha sido un honor conocerte y tener tu amistad.

\- El honor ha sido mío Fili, hijo de Durin.

Hombre y enano estrecharon sus manos y, regresando a sus lugares al frente de sus tropas, dieron la orden de avanzar. A la vanguardia, los enanos. En la retaguardia los humanos.

Fili, con Kili a su izquierda y Dwalin a su derecha, iban los primeros. Nadie, hombre o enano, volvió la vista atrás.

Avanzaban a buen paso y, cuando ambos ejércitos estaban a menos de mil metros. Fili levanto su espada.

\- ¡Baruk Khazâd! Khazâd ai-mênu **!** ¡Por Erebor y Dale!

Enanos y humanos repitieron el grito y comenzaron a correr. Los hombres del norte y orcos hicieron lo mismo.

El choque fue brutal, y muchos cayeron en ese primer encontronazo, pero nadie retrocedió. Los unos dispuestos a exterminar a cualquiera que se pusiera al alcance de sus espadas y los otros defendiendo sus vidas, hogares y familias, pues sabían de sobra que el enemigo no hacia distinciones ni tenia piedad alguna.

Desde las murallas de Erebor, las mujeres apartaban a los niños para que no vieran la carnicería que estaba teniendo lugar, mientras los ancianos y jóvenes a los que no se les había permitido ir a luchar, preparaban la última defensa de la ciudad en caso de que fuera necesaria.

El suelo del valle no tardo en llenarse de sangre y cadáveres de ambos bandos.

Las horas pasaban y la lucha seguía siendo encarnizada, pero el enemigo era muy superior en número y estaba obligando a retroceder lentamente a los enanos y humanos. Pretendían arrinconarlos contra las mismas paredes de la montaña y exterminarlos ante los mismos ojos de sus familias… Y lo estaban consiguiendo.

Fili y Brand ordenaron replegarse, retrocediendo hasta las puertas de Erebor y allí se reorganizaron para hacer frente al enemigo y evitar de esta manera ser rodeados o flanqueados.

Cuando el enemigo llego, una lluvia de flechas cayó sobre ellos lanzada desde las ventanas y balconadas de la ciudad. Las puertas se abrieron y tropas de refresco, que se habían mantenido ocultas, salieron por ellas.

Fili ordeno una nueva carga, yendo el mismo al frente de ella.

El segundo choque fue igual de brutal que el primero. Las espadas volaban acabando con las vidas de cuantos se ponían delante. El valle entero resonaba con los gritos de la batalla y de los heridos.

Un grupo de orcos vio como unas mujeres intentaban meter a los enanos y hombres heridos al interior de la montaña y se lanzaron sobre ellas.

Fili, Brand, Kili y Dwalin, corrieron en su ayuda, pues estaban indefensas ante aquellas bestias y, si conseguían entrar en la ciudad, ellas no serían sus únicas víctimas.

Los enanos luchaban con una fiereza inusitada y acabaron rápidamente con aquel grupo, pero habían quedado aislados del resto de su ejército y otra manada de orcos ocupó el lugar de los que habían caído.

\- ¡Fili!- Grito Kili interponiéndose entre su hermano y un orco que estaba a punto de cercenar la cabeza del rey.

El enano esquivo el golpe contra su hermano, pero no pudo evitar que la espada del orco golpeara su pierna, causándole un profundo corte, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y terminando en el suelo. Desde esa posición consiguió acabar con el orco, pero quedo indefenso contra el resto.

Fili y Dwalin acudieron a su lado y le ayudaron a ponerse en pie terminando con esa manada rápidamente.

\- Ve a la montaña.- Ordeno Fili a su hermano, que se negó en rotundo.

\- Estoy bien. Seguiré a tu lado. Necesitas todos tus hombres.

Fili no discutió con su hermano, miro a Dwalin, que entendió rápidamente el mensaje. Kili no sobreviviría con esa herida si no era tratada al momento. Agarraron al tozudo enano y lo arrastraron sin contemplaciones al interior ignorando todas sus protestas. En la puerta, Fili los detuvo un momento.

\- Dwalin, asegúrate que curan su pierna.- Miro a su hermano pegando su frente.- Te quiero hermano.- Murmuro antes de separarse y volver al lado de Brand se giró una vez y grito.- ¡Cumple tu juramento Kili!

La última orden del rey de Erebor fue que cerraran las puertas mientras Kili veía impotente como su hermano quedaba fuera y escuchaba al anciano enano que atendieran al príncipe se maldijo a sí mismo y a los demás. Tan pronto como tuvo la pierna vendada corrió a la muralla con su arco y flechas y desde allí pudo vislumbrar como Fili y Brand luchaban espalda contra espalda ante las puertas cerradas de Erebor.

Los dos reyes luchaban con espadas y Kili lanzaba sus flechas acabando con cualquier enemigo que se acercara… Pero las flechas se acabaron y para cuando el enano había reclamado más y volvió a mirar por la muralla, vio el cuerpo de Brand caído en el suelo atravesado por varias lanzas y a Fili luchando y protegiendo el cuerpo de su amigo.

Los enanos intentaban llegar hasta su rey para ayudarle, Kili y muchos otros más, seguían disparando desde la muralla, pero el enemigo seguía siendo numeroso y sus esfuerzos parecían inútiles.

Dwalin corría de un lado a otro asegurándose de que el enano no se quedara sin munición. Kili disparaba sus flechas sin descanso. Los enanos luchaban por proteger a su rey, y Fili protegía el cuerpo de su amigo y las puertas de la ciudad.

De pronto, una flecha alcanzo a Fili y el mundo se congelo para los dos hermanos. Kili busco al culpable y acabo con él, pero no antes de que una segunda flecha alcanzara a su hermano…

Fili cayó de rodillas ante la desesperación e impotencia de cuantos estaban presentes.

Al norte, se escucharon cuernos y un ejército avanzar hacia la montaña. Dain llegaba en ayuda de la montaña. Los enanos lucharon con renovado ímpetu. Pero para Fili, Rey Bajo la Montaña, era tarde.

Había dado su vida, protegiendo no solo a su pueblo, si no también a los humanos a los que llamaba amigos.

Al igual que le había ocurrido a su tío años atrás, había sido vencido por su propio dragón.


End file.
